Common Ground
by Elsandra
Summary: Two men find out they have more in common than they knew.


I don't own them, the characters belong to Warner Bros. and were created by John Wells and Ed Bernero, I just play with them then put them back.

_This story takes place immediately after "Judgment Day II"._

**_Common Ground_**

                                                                                by Elsandra 2003

Immediately after Judgment Day I&II 

            John Sullivan, wrapped in his grief, walked down the aisle, not even noting those who'd come to pay their respects.  He had to get out of the chapel into fresh air because he couldn't breathe, felt trapped.

            He stumbled outside to lean against a column, drawing exhaust scented air into his lungs. He wiped at his eyes, trying to remove the last few tears but not succeeding.  He was lost in his misery when he heard a soft voice call out to him, "Sullivan?"

            Sully squared his shoulders as he turned, growling, "What the hell are you doing here, Madjanski?"

            "I came to pay my respects."

            Sully glared at him but Detective Madjanski remained unfazed, not backing down.  Finally Sully spat out, "Respects?  You don't respect anything."

            Madjanski put his hands out in supplication.  "I'm not here to argue with you."

            "Then why are you here?"

            "I've already answered that."  Madjanski moved in a little closer, putting his hands in his pockets to look non-threatening.  "Look, Sullivan, I know what you're going through…"  
            "Oh, really," interrupted Sully.  "How the hell would you know what I'm going through?  Have you ever lost someone you loved like this?"

            Madjanski looked at him steadily for a moment before answering, "Yes, I have."

            The others were milling in the foyer when Davis walked up to them.  "Anyone seen Sully?"  
            Faith inclined her head towards the door.  "He's outside talking to someone."

            As Ty moved to look out the door, Lt. Swersky joined them.  He acknowledged Faith, Bosco, and Carlos' greetings as he watched Ty watch his partner.  Suddenly Ty cried out, "What the hell?"  as he started to move towards the door.

            Lt. Swersky reached out to stop Ty from rushing out.  "Davis, don't."

            Ty turned on him.  "What the hell is he doing here?"

            "Who?" asked Bosco.

            "Madjanski!" hissed Ty, gesturing towards the door where they could see Sully talking to a dark haired male.

            "Who's Madjanski?" Faith asked.

            "A detective with OCCB," answered Lt. Swersky, still gripping Ty's arm.  "He was working on nailing Chevchenko."

            Ty glared at the back of the man they were discussing.  He'd stopped trying to break away from his boss and now stood with his hands clenched in fists.  "It's his fault this all happened," he growled.

            "No, it's not."  As Ty  gaped at him, Lt. Swersky continued, "Madjanski didn't start all this, he's not responsible for Tatiana being involved with Chevchenko.  He didn't make Tatiana lie to Sully, he only proved to be a catalyst for the ending."

            "Oh, that's the guy Sully was fighting with?" Bosco asked as he tried to get a better look at the detective.  Lt. Swersky fixed him with a hard look and Bosco went silent,  surprising for him.

            Turning back to Ty, Lt. Swersky stated, "Let them be.  It they come to blows step in, but I don't think that's gonna happen.  Despite what Sullivan may have told you, Madjanski can be a decent guy."

            Lt. Swersky continued to give Ty a steady look until the younger man had to look away.  "Alright, I'll stay here," he said.

            "Do that."  Swersky walked away, leaving a frustrated young man behind.  Ty finally turned so he could watch the two men outside but remained where he was, obeying his commanding officer against his own will.

            Sully looked at Madjanski, his mouth slightly open in shock.  He hadn't expected that answer out of the detective or the sound of the man's voice when he said it.  Madjanski had always had a growly, whiskey sounding voice but Sully had never heard the man's voice sound so soft and hoarse, full of pain in one simple reply.  Breaking the silence that hung between them, Sully finally asked, "You have?"

            "Yes."  Madjanski moved to lean against a pillar a few feet from Sully, crossing his arms across his chest.  "Unlike you, it **was **my fault I lost her."

            "What happened?"

            Looking off into the distance, it was clear that Madjanski was no longer in the present but seeing the past.  He spoke quietly, so quietly that Sully leaned forward to hear him.  "She came to see me, she needed me, and I didn't take her seriously."  Sighing, Madjanski looked down for a moment before looking at Sully, now back in the present.  "I didn't listen because I was too tied up in my work, too obsessed, to hear what she was telling me.  Because of that, the bastard she told me about took her and I thought she was gone forever. I knew it was my fault because I didn't listen."

            Madjanski went silent, the sound of traffic the only noise between the two men.  Just when Sully thought the detective wasn't going to speak again, Madjanski continued.  "I searched for her, desperate, and I found her.  I found her, broken and bleeding but alive, at least physically…" he trailed off.  Sully could hear the misery in the other man's voice though Madjanski's face remained passive.  The detective sighed again.  "I lost her, John, because she couldn't forgive me and I couldn't forgive myself for what happened to her.  I could have stopped it but I didn't."

            Madjanski gave Sully a sad smile.  "What happened to your wife is not your fault, John.  The wheels had been set in motion long before you even met her."

            "If I hadn't pushed her into talking to you…'

            "She still would have gone after Chevchenko," the detective interrupted.  "She was a grieving mother, she felt she had no choice."  Madjanski shook his head, letting out a mirthless laugh.  "You know what the irony is in all this?"

            "No, what?"  
            "We both lost women we loved because of Chevchenko."

            Sully frowned at Madjanski.  "How?"  
            "He was who I'd become obsessed with."

            "Oh."  Silence settled in between them again, this time less strained.  After a few minutes Madjanski reached inside his suit coat and pulled out a manila envelope.  He held it out to Sully.  
            "What's this?" Sully asked as he took the envelope.

            "Your wife's things."

            "I thought you said they were evidence."  
            "I was wrong."  Madjanski pushed away from the column, crossing his arms again.

            Sully stared at the envelope in his hands for a moment.  "Why did you take it out of the evidence bag?"

            "Because you didn't need to see that again."  Madjanski extended his hand.  "I'm not deluding myself into believing this conversation has made us friends, John, but if you need anything, call me."

            Sully was still frowning at him but he took the extended hand in his own.  "I'll remember that."

            Madjanski gave him a small, sad smile before walking away, Sully watching him leave.  When the detective had made it to the sidewalk Ty came out the door.  He glanced at Madjanski before going to Sully's side.  "Sul, you okay?"

            "As much I can be, Ty."

            "What did Madjanski want?"

            Sully looked at the envelope in his hand again.  "To pay his respects," he stated quietly.

            "You're kidding, right?"

            "No, I'm not."  Sully tucked the envelope in his suit pocket  as he headed back inside.

            As Madjanski headed down the sidewalk he heard someone call out to him.  "Madjanski, hold up."

            The detective turned to see Lt. Swersky walking towards him.  He stopped, waiting for the older man to join him.  When Swersky was beside him he asked, "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

            "Why are you here, detective?"

            Madjanski shook his head.  "Like I told Sullivan, I came to pay my respects."   The detective gave Swersky a wry smile.  "I'm sure you have your doubts about that."  
            Lt. Swersky crossed his arms across his chest.  "To be honest, Jim, I believe you."

            Surprise showed on Madjanski's face.  "You do?"  
            "Yes.  Unlike Sullivan, I do know you have a heart."

            A sad smile settled on Madjanski's face again.  "No, Mike," he replied quietly, "I lost my heart a long time ago but I do still have a conscious."

            Lt. Swersky frowned, not quite sure what to say.   Finally he said, "Thanks for coming."                       

            Madjanski shrugged.  "Lieutenant…Mike…," he started, struggling to find the right words.  Finally he said, "I realize John got caught in a bad spot with all this and I'll do everything I can to get him out of it."

            "Why?"  
            "Let's just say I can empathize."  A knowing look passed between the two men before Lt. Swersky extended his hand.  Madjanski took the hand without hesitation. The two men nodded at each other before heading off in opposite directions-Lt. Swersky inside while Detective Madjanski walked off down the sidewalk, alone.

-_fin-_


End file.
